1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing system, a recording medium storing an image processing program, an image processing method and a data signal.
2. Related Art
In a system environment in which a client PC, a printer or a multifunctional device, a document management server, and the like are arranged, a configuration is known in which, from the perspective of strengthening security for processing such as acquisition of electronic document data, printing the electronic document data on paper, and scanning or copying a document printed on the paper, in the operation of such as the scanning or copying of a document printed on the paper, for example, page identification information printed on the paper together with the document is read, and the operation is allowed within the range of an operational authority set in correspondence with the page identification information.